


I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

by faithy_poo35



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Flirty Daichi, Getting Together, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo is a little tipsy at the beginning, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithy_poo35/pseuds/faithy_poo35
Summary: When you mix two friends who have been pining for each other for a while and just one too many beers, you end up with two grown men sitting on the floor struggling to hide the way that they feel about each other.If Kuroo ever drinks again, especially around Daichi, he's gonna stop at one. If he makes one wrong move tonight, he's gonna tell Daichi everything.And if Daichi knew everything, it would ruin everything.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a thread that I posted on Twitter that I'm cross-posting here in case twitter loses it somehow. 
> 
> This is also super dialogue heavy because of the format it was originally posted on. 
> 
> You can check out the original thread here if you prefer that format: https://twitter.com/artfuhIee/status/1315525644890103808?s=20 
> 
> There's also a short little playlist for this fic here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6BMytFCkfmyiDoJKSPONri
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"You know for how bony you are, you sure are heavy," Daichi says, pulling Kuroo into the kitchen. 

"You know, you shouldn't comment on a lady's weight. That's not very old school charm of you, sa~amura." Kuroo slurs. The world around him is warm and a little fuzzy, maybe kinda spiny? But mostly warm. Slowly he realizes that's because Daichi Sawamura is pressed against his side, emitting body heat like a god damn fiend. "How are you not melting sa~amura?" 

Daichi pulls the arm that Kuroo draped across his shoulders closer, squeezing the arm around Kuroo's waist tighter. 

"It's not that warm. You just drank too much." Daichi is leading Kuroo somewhere in the kitchen. They walk past the table and stumble to the counter closest to the pantry. "Can you sit on the counter?" 

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"2 reasons." Kuroo holds up two fingers. 

"This should be good." Kuroo is almost distracted by how much he likes Daichi's smile. Fuck. Focus. Okay, 2 reasons why the counter is a bad idea.

"1. My feet need to stay firmly planted. It's a rule from the gods. 'Thou shalt not partake in the drink and leaveth the ground. Keep your feet firmly planted.' So no counter."

"You made that up."

"And 2. I am too tall, and last time I tried, I hit my head very hard on this cabinet."

Daichi is laughing at him, but that's okay. It's very nice. It's a good sound. Daichi has untangled himself from Kuroo and is filling a glass of water.

"Where should I put you then? You refuse to rest on the couch or go to your bed." 

"Well, duh sa~amura, I'm not ready for bed. I obviously need a snack and some water, the H2-WHOA." The room has become more spiny, and Kuroo ends up with two hands on the counter, slowly crouching down to his knees. 

"What the fuck are you doing." 

"I've decided I need to hang out on the floor." 

"Why?" 

"Everything is moving." 

"Oh, no." 

"Sa~amura. Sa~amura. Come sit with me." 

Kuroo begins patting the space between his legs as he stretches them nearly across the kitchen. 

"If I were more sober, I would tell you to fuck off and just go to bed." 

"But you aren't so.... floor?" 

"Fuck." 

Daichi groans and kicks at Kuroo's legs, trying to create space to join the drunk idiot on the floor. Daichi sits across from Kuroo with his legs crossed and sighs. 

"We're getting too old for this shit," Daichi mutters, more to himself than to Kuroo. And then he stretches one arm behind his head and takes another drink of his beer.

"No, we aren't. We're not too old for anything," Kuroo says, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "You just need to cut loose and act your age, Mr. responsible." 

"If I cut loose, who would keep your rowdy ass in line." There it is. Sometimes if Kuroo plays his cards right, he gets to see a glimpse of the mischievousness he knows that Daichi pushes down. 

"Excuse me, but it was not me who set off a fire alarm because of some petty grudge against the basketball team captain," Kuroo smirks when Daichi responds with an eye roll and a groan. 

"The day Suga told you that was the day I should have deleted your number from my phone," Daichi says. Kuroo can tell that the scowl on his face is fake. One of Daichi's dimples is still showing even though he's trying to look all put out.

"It's okay, Sa~amura. I like it when you get all- "Kuroo waves his hand and gestures toward Daichi a few times. 

"All what?" Daichi says. The look on his face is kinda soft now, Kuroo thinks to himself. 

"Riled up." Kuroo thinks he's smirking, but honestly, with all the beer, the feeling of soft affection in the air, and the way that Daichi's eyes burn him, he doesn't know if it's as smirky as he had planned. Was he even smirking at all?

Again Daichi rolls his eyes, but Kuroo can see that his ears are a little red. Daichi stands up and walks closer to Kuroo. When he reaches him, he leans over and tucks some of Kuroo's bangs behind his ears, and looks into both of his eyes. 

"Bed?" 

Kuroo looks at Daichi, eyes wide.

"Be- what?" Kuroo manages to stammer out. Smooth. So smooth. 

"I just want to know if you're ready to get off the floor and go to bed," Daichi says, holding out a hand for Kuroo to take to stand up. 

Oh. 

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, sure." 

Kuroo takes Daichi's hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Between the water and resting, the room is swimming a whole lot less.

"If I had brought clothes to change into, I would stay, but the last train is leaving soon, and I should get back to my apartment," Daichi says quietly. "But I can help you get ready for bed first. You drank way too much tonight, Kuroo." 

"You should stay anyway," Kuroo says without thinking. 

Daichi turns to look at him, a little dumbfounded. 

"I have some stuff you can borrow, I mean. A shirt or whatever." Kuroo says. 

"I mean, if you want me to stay that badly," Daichi says, mischief back in his eyes. 

"I mean, I don't particularly think you should ever leave." 

Wait. 

Did. Was that out loud? 

"I- Kuroo, what the fuck?" Daichi says. 

The back of Kuroo's neck is burning. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. 

"Uh- I have clearly drank too much tonight, and I think it's time for me to retire. Let's just get you clothes to sleep in and go to bed." He claps his hands together.

"Uh, sure." Kuroo is already walking away from the kitchen before Daichi has even fully agreed with him. 

"Kuroo?" Daichi asks from somewhere behind him. Kuroo just keeps walking toward his bedroom, knowing he has a crow following close behind. 

Kuroo starts digging around in his closet so that he doesn't have to look Daichi in the eye. He starts to wonder if he can still play drunk and dumb or if it's too late for that. Maybe he can pretend like he can't hear Daichi. That could work. 

"Please stop pretending that you can't hear me." 

"Fuck did I say that out loud too?" Kuroo whines throwing a pair of sweats at Daichi. 

Daichi laughs, and it shakes his whole body. It's rich. The kinda laugh that makes a person wanna join in even though they didn't get the joke. Whatever had been said to trigger a laugh like that had to have been funny. 

Erm- well. When it wasn't at your expense, Kuroo thinks to himself. Daichi laughs at him too often. 

"Yeah. You did" he's still chuckling. 

"Well. Huh. Okay, go away and change, and I'll get your blankets for the futon." Kuroo starts pushing Daichi out of the room. 

"Just a minute ago, you told me to never leave you, and now you're kicking me out! What gives bedhead?" Daichi is a cheeky bastard. And anyone that says differently is full of shit. 

"What can I say, Sa~amura? I'm very hot and cold," Kuroo says. Daichi laughs harder. 

Maybe this is a sign from the gods. He should have known better than to fly so close to the sun. If he ever drinks again, especially around Daichi, he's gonna stop at one. If he makes one wrong move, he's gonna tell Daichi everything.

One wrong step, and it'll be clear just how far he's fallen. One. Single. Glance. Any eye contact at all and the jig is up. Case closed. No encore. Finished. 

"I think you're a little too spastic to be considered 'hot and cold' Kuroo. "Daichi is still laughing. "You have to at least be a little bit cool to be cold." 

"I'll have you know-" Kuroo stops. There's a hand in his hair. It's not his own hand. He doesn't have a roommate. Really there's only one reasonable answer, but he's afraid to admit to himself who's literally right in front of him ruffling his hair. 

"What?" He feels Daichi moving closer, he doesn't see it because he refuses to look anywhere but the floor. He can feel Daichi's eyes. They burn him. "What would you have me know, Tetsuro?" 

Kuroo stiffens when he hears his name. That fucker is probably smiling. Not that Kuroo is gonna look up anytime soon. His carpet needs attention. He really needs to break out the vacuum. Maybe he'll shampoo the carpets this weekend. Right then, he'll do it once Daichi leaves because he will go to his own apartment tomorrow. Hell, if Kuroo slips up, he might leave tonight. 

"You know Sa~amura, I'm so tired I can't even remember. You still haven't let me set up your futon." 

He feels Daichi sigh and move away. 

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing. I'll go change," Daichi starts to walk toward Kuroo's bathroom, and Kuroo looks up. Daichi pauses and looks over his shoulder. "You know, I don't know why you're fussing so much about this futon thing. Bokuto tells me that the two of you just pass out curled up together on the couch when he comes to stay. I don't know why I should get all this special futon treatment." 

Then he winks. And walks away. Vaguely Kuroo registers a laugh and the bathroom door closing. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Kuroo reached into his pocket for his phone so quickly that he nearly throws it once he's released it from his pocket. 

to Bo: 

YOU TOLD SAWAMURA THAT WE CUDDLE ON THE COUCH

From Bo: 

We do. Why would I lie to Sawamura? 

to Bo: 

WHYy, There was not a reason to SHARE. 

from Bo: 

idk bro seemed like a good way to get him in ur arms. cause i know u aren't doin a very good job. 

Sawamura probably hears the whine that comes out of Kuroo's mouth from down the hall and through a closed door. 

Son of a bitch. 

Kuroo decides it's probably time for bed. Tonight has been altogether too much. He's never drinking with Daichi again. Maybe, Bokuto is right. 

Maybe it would be easier to tell Daichi, "Hey, Bro. Seems like I have neglected my futon and I really need a new one. I would be a terrible host to make you sleep on this. As such, I'm happy to sleep on the couch if you wanna take the bed." 

To which Daichi would totally respond, "Oh no, Kuroo, I would hate to be an imposition, we can just share the bed. It's okay. I promise I'm a much better cuddler than him." 

And Kuroo, as provocation master, would be inclined to tell Daichi that they "would have to put this to the test." 

Kuroo drags a hand down his face. No. He's not drunk enough to fool himself into thinking that would be remotely charming. Let alone work. 

"Fuck, Bokuto. I have game. I'm super charming." He mutters to himself. 

"You sure about that?" 

"Yes, Sa~amura. I have-" 

Maybe he should have finished that complete thought before turning around. 

Daichi has taken the flannel off and is wearing just his black t-shirt and the oversized pair of Kuroo's sweats. The sweats fit him well enough other than the length. He's… cute. 

Looking at a long time rival, turned close friend, turned crush in his clothing is an entirely new experience for Kuroo. Fuuuuuck.

"Cat got your tongue, Kuroo?" Daichi's face is flushed. He's so cute. Double fuck.

"Seems to me that it's a crow, not a cat, Sa~amura," Kuroo drawls. "Might wanna roll the legs of those sweats up there, Captain Crow. Don't wanna trip and fall." 

"You're not gonna offer to catch me if I fall?" Daichi says, like a challenge. 

"You say that like you can't just open up your wings and fly up and out of trouble," Kuroo says. 

Daichi steps closer. 

"The futon still isn't out, Kuroo. You dropping hints?" 

Fuck it. 

"That depends," Kuroo says. He's got game. He'll prove it. Right now. Here goes. 

Daichi is closer now. 

"On what?" 

Well, now that's the question. It depends on if Kuroo can be brave for two fucking seconds and just put it all out there. Damn it, Daichi is too close. It's distracting. 

"Do you think you're a better cuddler than Bokuto?" Kuroo says, smirking but dying on the inside. Why the fuck did he say that? Kuroo watches Daichi's face fall. Kuroo wants to ask what Daichi wanted him to say, but he doesn't get the chance. 

"I guess you'll just have to find out, Tetsurou," Daichi says with his eyebrows furrowed as he climbs into Kuroo's bed. 

He. Climbs. Into. Kuroo's. B E D. 

Kuroo can't decide whether this is a blessing or a curse. Daichi isn't making eye contact, which is okay because Kuroo is probably gaping like a fish. 

"I-"Kuroo clears his throat, "I guess I will." 

Daichi is speaking before Kuroo can finish pulling the blanket down on the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Are you going to change first?"

Kuroo looks down and realizes he's still wearing jeans.

"Right, right." Kuroo's mumbling. He walks to the closet and pulls out the closest pair of pajama pants he can find, "I'll be right back."

When Kuroo gets back into his room, Daichi is still in his bed, on his phone. Well. Kuroo is like 60% sure this is a dream, so he might as well play along.

"Ready?" Kuroo asks. Daichi looks up. His face is a little red. "I'm going to turn the lights off? "

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Honestly, that's pretty big talk considering that Daichi won't look at him. Whatever. 

"Well, now you've lost your opportunity to provide feedback, smartass." with that, Kuroo turns off the lights and makes his way to bed.

This time when he pulls the blanket down, Daichi doesn't say anything. Suddenly, Kuroo regrets not buying a bigger bed.

"You know you feel pretty tense for someone that gets 'bro cuddles like all the time' Kuroo," Daichi has rolled on his side and is facing Kuroo. 

Kuroo rolls on to his side, putting a little more space between them. Kuroo had been hoping that the dark would make it easier to ignore the mess in his head, but the darkness around him is making everything feel more… intimate. He feels vulnerable. 

His eyes are slowly adjusting to the darkness, and he can make out the strong straight lines of Daichi's nose, the dark outline of his shoulders moving up and down in time with his breathing and the arm that he has bent and tucked beneath his head. 

Kuroo swallows nervously, and his voice comes out as a whisper that feels as loud as a shout. 

"It's different, Dai," 

Daichi chuckles lowly. 

"Listen, Bokuto might have more muscles than me, but I bet I'm way comfier." 

He can hear sleep weaving its way into Daichi's voice. Ugh, Kuroo is tired too. 

Kuroo huffs out a laugh, stifles a yawn, and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not taking that bet. You'd win. God, it's one thing to pass out next to him, but then you wake up the next morning with a crick in your neck and a grown-ass 87-kilo man wrapped around you like an octopus." 

Daichi laughs. 

"I don't know, maybe you're the problem. You're so bony and lanky." 

Kuroo gasps in mock offense. 

"Excuse me, sir, I welcome you into my home and apparently, my bed, and you have the gall to call me bony and lanky??" 

"I also implied that you were the uncomfortable one in your cuddling scenario." 

Daichi is a bastard, and Kuroo wants to kiss him. 

"I can't believe you'd treat your very hospitable host like this! All I did was care!" 

Daichi is laughing again. He's done a lot of laughing tonight. Kuroo is… glad. Daichi has been stressed lately. 

"I know you care."

Daichi is so close, but he's so far. 

The next few minutes are quiet, and they feel like they stretch for hours. A few times, Kuroo thinks he might fall asleep, then he brushes against Daichi, and it's enough to keep him semi-coherent. 

"What's going on in that head of yours, Tetsuro?" 

Daichi asks him. Kuroo hears a blanket rustling and feels Daichi's weight shift in the bed. 

/you/ 

"Oh, you know, the meaning of life. Was my dad actually right about green onion? Are you really the superior cuddler, or am I actually the problem? Would this mean that you and Bokuto would be better suited to cuddle each other? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? So many questions." 

"Good news is you can find out one of the answers right now if you'd get out of your head and come here." 

Daichi murmurs. 

"Daichi-" 

"Tetsuro, this is embarrassing enough as is. Just fucking come here." 

Kuroo is pretty sure that if he had left the lights on that, both of their faces would be bright red. 

Of course, just when he needs it, his quick wit comes to his defense and makes everything even flirtier than it already is. 

"Oh, I love when you use the captain voice on me. It reminds me of the good ol' days." 

Daichi hums. 

"Are you done stalling?" 

He is. Kuroo decides that he is done stalling. He's in love with his best friend. He's in love with the man that will sit on the kitchen floor with him, and tease him, and has the balls to climb in his bed demanding cuddles. 

He reaches out and takes Daichi's hand from resting between them and scooting in closer under his arm. Daichi lets his arm fall against Kuroo then pulls him closer so that their chests are nearly pressed together. Kuroo can feel Daichi's hand fisted in his tee-shirt on his lower back. 

"Does this feel the same as it does with Bokuto?" Daichi asks quietly. 

"No," Kuroo whispers back. His heart is racing, but his eyes are so heavy. 

Daichi makes a noise and slowly, like he's afraid that Kuroo will spook and run, comes in closer and tucks his head beneath Kuroo's chin. Honestly, Kuroo's so tired he couldn't run if he tried. Kuroo's arm automatically goes around Daichi as well. 

Kuroo can feel that Daichi has started to relax, his breathing is evening out, and his grip on Kuroo's shirt is getting looser. Between the alcohol and the calm little bubble he's found himself in, he can feel sleep starting sink its claws into him. 

"You already passing out Sa~amura?" Kuroo drawls. 

"It's too bad you keep ruining the moment with your comments," Daichi mumbles into Kuroo's chest. Kuroo's hand seems to have a mind of its own and drifts from the relatively safe position in the middle of Daichi's back to the base of his skull. Daichi lets out a pleased little hum when Kuroo starts running his fingers through Daichi's hair. 

Kuroo chuckles lowly. 

Slowly he feels himself starting to doze to the sound of Daichi's rhythmic breathing. 

"Goodnight, Tetsuro," Daichi says sleepily. 

"Goodnight Daichi," Kurop smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Daichi's head, "I love you." 

Kuroo's eyes snap open, and he tenses immediately. Oh fuck. No. Fucking shit. Three words, and he's ruined everything. Daichi is going to stop coming around and bringing him coffee to labs. Fuck, Daichi is gonna look at him with the pity eyes he gives Akaashi when Bo says something dumb. Damn it. DAMN it. 

Daichi makes a noise that Kuroo can't decipher, then he pulls back, leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of Kuroo's mouth and sleepily mutters, 

"I know. I love you too. Goodnight." 

Kuroo is wide awake now. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, Tetsu, I do. Please can we go to sleep?" Daichi says, pressing his face back into Kuroo's chest. 

"You love me?" Kuroo repeats. "Is this a dream?" 

Daichi makes a discontent noise and groans and lifts his head. 

"Yes, I do. No. This is not a dream. Yes, I will still be here in the morning. Please. Sleep." Daichi says with creased eyebrows and a small pout. 

"I don't understand," Kuroo says. 

"Stop. Stop whatever is happening in your head. Come back. I want to be sleeping." Daichi mumbles. 

"You can't just drop a bomb like this and expect me to go to sleep Sa~amura," Kuroo protests. 

"I didn't drop a bomb. Apparently, I'm just oblivious, and you're ridiculously obvious. Which you proved tonight, and now I know that you feel the same way that I have for a while I did something about it." Daichi mumbles and drops his head "Tetsu, sleep. We can talk in the morning." 

"You love me." Kuroo says breathlessly, "You really do." 

Daichi's face is pressed into the juncture between Kuroo's neck and shoulder. Kuroo feels Daichi smile into his neck. 

"I really do." 

**********

“Okay, you’re welcome.” 

“I- I’m welcome for what, Bro?” 

Bokuto takes a sip of his soda and raises an eyebrow at Kuroo. 

“For getting you and Daichi together? Duh.” 

Kuroo’s jaw drops. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, this is because I’m the best wingman ever.” 

“Could you just- Could you just walk me through what you think you did to get us together? Cause I’m failing to see where you have any relevance to this story, bro.” 

Daichi puts a hand on Kuroo’s should. 

“Tetsuro, maybe we shouldn’t get into this-“ 

Bokuto sets his soda on the table with more force than necessary, startling the two men sitting across from him and making Kenma look up from the game on his phone. 

“Oh no. Let’s get into this.” 

Bokuto pulls out his phone. 

“2 years ago, we went to that bar, and Daichi got in a fight with that guy, and you looked at me and said ‘If I never get to kiss him, I think I’m going to die.’, and what did I tell you?”

Kuroo mumbles something under his breath. 

Bokuto throws a fry at him. 

“ I said, ‘Let’s fucking go then,’ and that the day that I became the champion of your cause.” 

“Bokuto-“ Daichi tries unsuccessfully to cut Bokuto off. 

“So I spent the last two years getting you two in the same place and then disappearing so you’d be alone. But apparently, Daichi is braver than you.” 

Kuroo squawks indignantly 

“What does that mean?” 

Daichi raises his head from his hands and looks up at Bokuto. 

“Bokuto” Daichi sounds like a broken man, “Please, don’t.”

“Sorry, Daichi, he questioned my honor as the best wingman in the universe.” 

Kuroo looks between his boyfriend and his best friend. 

“What is going on?” 

“Daichi came to me because he was convinced that you had a thing for him but weren’t making a move. That’s when I told him about the cuddling.” 

Kuroo looks down at Daichi, 

“Wait-“

Bokuto interrupts once again. 

“I told Daichi that all he needed to be more forward, but instead it sounds like he tried to make the cuddling into a competition which, not fair I wasn’t even there to protect my reputation-“ 

Kenma lifts his head from the table. 

“Bokuto.” 

Bokuto straightens. 

“Right. Anyways Daichi was texting me that night about how flirting with you made you freak out and that he didn’t know what he was doing wrong.” 

Daichi’s head is back in his hands, but Bokuto carries on. 

“So that’s when you text me, and I told you that you didn’t have any game. Cause I knew that you’d get all ‘I have game I’ll prove it,’ and it sounds like I was right.”

Bokuto takes a long sip from his soda. 

“That’s it. I helped Daichi by telling him how to flirt with you, and I got you to confess by saying you didn’t have any game. I’m the reason you got together.” 

Kuroo looks down at Daichi. 

“YOU USED BO AS A WINGMAN?!”

Daichi lifts his head up, glaring.

“Hey! You did the same thing!” 

Kenma clears his throat, and the other three men look at him. 

“The moral of the story is Bokuto got you together. Now you're not pining after each other like losers anymore. Be quiet, or we’ll get kicked out, and I want to finish my milkshake.” 

**********

“Wow, Daichi, I can’t believe you had a crush on me. That’s so embarrassing.” 

Next thing Kuroo knows, he’s got Daichi elbowing him in the side. The two men walk down the street toward Kuroo’s apartment. 

“Sounds like you fell for me first there, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo stops walking and smiles down at Daichi. 

“Maybe. Probably. That’s fine.” 

Daichi laughs. 

“It doesn’t matter if I fell first. As long as I get to be with you from now on, I’m a winner,” 

“Sap” 

They laugh the rest of the home. 


End file.
